A top is a commonly cylindrical or conoidal child's toy that has a tapering point on which it is made to spin. The gyroscopic nature of the spinning top gives it unusual stability, and it offers considerable opposition to any torque that would change the direction of the axis of spin. This has long provided a fascination to children, and indeed games with tops have been in use for many years. Such games, while requiring skill, have generally been of rather simple nature. Today, in an era of sophisticated, mechanical and computerized games, tops no longer hold the fascination of years past. Obviously, bringing this toy back to it's former prominence would require not only a more interesting appearance designed to hold the attention and spark the imagination, but also an appealing, sophisticated, life-like game with which to play such a toy. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to providing a redesigned top and method for the use there of, in order to fulfill this need in the toy art.